Haben wir nicht etwas vergessen? Part 2
by Trory
Summary: Wie wird Tony sich verhalten, wenn ihm nach einer Weile bewusst wird, dass seine Lüge Kate gegenüber Folgen mit sich zieht, die er nicht bedacht hat? Fortsetzung zu Part 1!


**Titel:** Haben wir nicht etwas vergessen? Part 2

**Rating:** FSK-16

**Pairing:** Tate

**Inhalt:** Wie wird Tony sich verhalten, wenn ihm nach einer Weile bewusst wird, dass seine Lüge Kate gegenüber Folgen mit sich zieht, die er nicht bedacht hat?

**Wichtig:** Das Zitat ist erfunden! In der Serie hat es dieses nie gegeben! Bitte beachtet das. Zeitlich ist der One-Shot etwa Mitte der 2. Staffel einzuordnen!

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene an der FF kein Geld und mir gehört nur diese Idee. Der Rest gehört nicht mir.

//

//

„DiNozzo! Wieso liege ich in deinem Bett und wieso habe ich _nichts_ an?"

„Dafür gibt es eine ganz logische Erklärung. Du hast...ein paar zu viele Cocktails getrunken"

„Und da hast du mich kurzerhand ausgezogen und in dein Bett befördert? Das soll ich dir glauben?"

„Du kannst mir ruhig glauben! Es ist nichts passiert, was erwähnenswert wäre, Kate"

„Schwör es, DiNozzo!"

//

Der Tag hätte für Anthony DiNozzo gar nicht besser anfangen können. Sein Wecker hatte geklingelt und er hatte ihn tatsächlich gehört. Alles in allem bedeutete das, dass er tatsächlich pünktlich zur Arbeit erschienen war! Ja, er war sogar vor McGee und Kate hier und wegen dieser kleinen Tatsache grinste er jetzt übers ganze Gesicht. Okay, die schöne Blonde von gestern Abend war daran auch nicht ganz unschuldig. Aber vor allem hatte er gute Laune, weil Gibbs ihm heute hoffentlich keine Kopfnuss verpassen würde. Zumindest nicht, weil er zu spät erschienen war. Die Minuten zogen ins Land und draußen wurde es immer heller. Es würde scheinbar ein schöner Tag werden. Eigentlich sollte man so einen ja nicht im Büro verschwenden.

McGee erschien zur Arbeit und dann konnte er Kate auch endlich sehen. Sie stieg aus dem Fahrstuhl aus und schien dann noch zu überlegen. Als der Agent das beobachtete, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Weswegen stand sie auf einmal so verloren dort? Das kam einem ja beinahe so vor, als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie heute Arbeiten gehen sollte. Dann aber ging Kate doch weiter und erreichte kurz darauf ihren Schreibtisch. „Guten Morgen, Kate", grüßte er diese fröhlich und grinste sie an. Seine Laune war heute wirklich bestens! Ihre dagegen schien ziemlich im Keller zu sein. Kein Wort kam aus ihrem Mund. DiNozzo runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich dann zu Timothy drehte und diesen grüßte. Was? Nur ihn ignorierte sie? Das gefiel ihm nun wirklich nicht.

Neugierig blickte er zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie stur auf den Monitor starrte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Caitlin heute keine sehr gute Laune zu haben. Für gewöhnlich hatte sie dann aber doch zumindest einen netten Spruch für ihn übrig? Was war also heute mit ihr los? „Bist du mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, Katie?", fragte er sie und besah sie sich etwas genauer. Irgendwie sah sie heute nicht gut aus. Nun ja, gut angezogen war sie schon, aber irgendwie wirkte sie heute etwas blass. Tony zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie besorgt an. Ob es ihr nicht gut ging und sie ihn deswegen eben missachtet hatte? „Du siehst irgendwie blass aus...", fügte er hinzu und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Anstatt zu antworten presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und stand dann auf. Einen Moment lang glaubte Anthony schon, dass sie das Büro verlassen würde, aber sie ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn wütend an. Wut? Wieso konnte er in ihrem Gesicht auf einmal Wut erkennen? Sie wirkte zwar nicht weniger blass, aber dafür sah sie nun ziemlich bedrohlich aus. Und Kate konnte ganz gewiss gefährlich werden. Sie konnte mit einer Waffe umgehen! Sie verneinte seine Frage von eben und dann kam etwas, was Tony überraschte. Ob er etwas beichten wollte? Nervös blickte er sie an. So eine Frage hatte nie etwas Gutes im Sinn. Hatte nicht jeder irgendetwas zu beichten?

„Nein", meinte er dann relativ ruhig und blickte sie fragend an. Kate sah eher so aus, als würde sie auf eine ganz bestimmte Sache abzielen und genau deswegen würde er bei seiner Antwort wohl vorsichtig sein müssen. Bei Frauen konnte man sich da ja nie sicher sein. Am Ende beichtete man dann etwas, was sie nicht einmal geahnt hatten und durfte sich deswegen etwas anhören. Nein, nein. Soweit würde Kate ihn ganz bestimmt nicht treiben! Auch, wenn das wütende Funkeln in ihren Augen ihm langsam wirklich viel Angst machte. Tony sah sich um und schluckte kaum merklich. Wo war Gibbs nur, wenn man ihn brauchte?

Was dann kam, überraschte DiNozzo wirklich. Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass Kate ihn anschreien würde! „Du verdammter Idiot!", vernahm er und riss seine Augen bei ihren Worten auf. Die Beiden hatten sich ja schon einige Male in den Haaren gehabt und dabei einige Dinge gesagt, die nicht so schön waren, aber im Moment schien Caitlin wirklich kurz vorm Durchdrehen zu sein. Und das überraschte ihn sehr. War sie nicht eigentlich immer diejenige, die sich ruhig verhielt und sachlich blieb? Jetzt funkelte sie ihn hier so sauer an und schrie auch noch? Im Büro, während der Arbeit, wenn jeder es mitbekommen konnte. Wow. Was war nur mit ihr los?

„Was habe ich angestellt, Kate?", fragte er jetzt leise nach und sah sie fragend an. Die Wut stand ihr immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben und vermutlich würde diese auch nicht so schnell verschwinden. Dennoch, es überraschte ihn noch immer. Wobei hatte sie ihn erwischt? Gut, er hatte da durchaus eine Ahnung, aber er hoffte doch, dass sie nicht dahinter gekommen war. Das wäre wohl nicht wirklich gut für ihn. Verdammt. Was sollte er machen, wenn sie die Wahrheit doch noch herausgefunden hatte? Wenn sie sich nun auf einmal an alles erinnern konnte? Vermutlich würde das kein Vergnügen werden. Also hoffte er einfach, dass es um etwas anderes ging.

„Du hast gelogen!", schrie Kate und auf einmal packte sie ihn an seiner Krawatte und war viel näher bei ihm. Tony erstarrte vor Schreck und wusste gar nicht, wie er nun reagieren sollte. Die Situation wurde irgendwie immer unangenehmer und das vor allem für ihn. Kate schrie ihn im Büro an und nun packte sie ihn auch noch ziemlich unsanft an seiner Krawatte, die er so liebevoll ausgesucht hatte. Billig war sie auch nicht gewesen, doch im Moment war ihm das alles eigentlich egal. Caitlins Griff um die Krawatte war wirklich ziemlich fest und schnürte ihm sogar etwas die Luft ab. Er gurgelte und blickte seine Kollegin nervös an.

Wenn sie nicht bald damit aufhören würde, musste er vermutlich schreien. Um Hilfe schreien - nein, so ein Weichei war er nun wirklich nicht. Das hier war zwar kein Spaß, aber er würde es auch so irgendwie durchstehen. Trotzdem versuchte er zu McGee zu sehen. Dieser amüsierte sich jetzt vermutlich sogar köstlich, weil Kate Tony die Luft abschnürte und ihn zur Sau machte. Es half alles nichts. Kate stand vor ihm und somit hatte er keine freie Sicht auf Tim. Alles was er sah, war Kate. Und obwohl sie eine schöne Frau war, machte sie ihm in diesem Augenblick verdammt viel Angst - zugeben würde er es wohl nicht so schnell, aber es stimmte. Kate jagte ihm viel Angst ein. Gott, sie würde ihn doch nicht etwa vor so vielen Zeugen erwürgen wollen?

„Ähm wann genau habe ich gelogen? Weißt du...wenn ich ehrlich bin, mache ich das öfters", murmelte er nervös und schluckte schwer. Wieso hatte er sich heute Morgen nur für diese verdammte Krawatte entschieden? Woher hätte er auch ahnen sollen, dass Kate diese auf solch eine Weise missbrauchen würde? Die Wut verschwand nicht. Kate schien eher noch wütender zu werden. Das war kein sehr gutes Anzeichen. Er musste wohl damit rechnen, dass sie es herausgefunden hatte. Seine große Lüge und jetzt würde er dafür büßen müssen. Verdammt noch mal. Wieso tat Gott ihm so etwas an? Lag es daran, dass er nicht gerne in die Kirche ging?

Und dann sprach Kate weiter. Ihre Worte beunruhigten ihn. Vor etwa zwei Monaten? Ja, dann hatte sie die Wahrheit wohl wirklich herausgefunden und war deswegen nun wütend. Gut, irgendwie verstand er sie ja gut. Diese Sache war nun mal passiert, aber was konnte er dafür, dass Kate sich am Ende nicht mehr erinnern hatte können? Er hatte ihr die ganzen Cocktails nicht aufgedrängt und sicher hatte er sie auch zu nichts gezwungen. Caitlin hatte alles gewollt und nun wurde er dafür zur Schnecke gemacht. Weil er ein Mann war und ihr nicht widerstehen hatte können. Kate sah das vermutlich etwas anders...sehr sicher sogar.

Anthony versuchte noch es zu erklären. Irgendwie würde er ihr sicher erklären können, weswegen er sie in dieser Hinsicht angelogen hatte. Sie war ihm doch auch wichtig. Das zeigte er zwar nicht besonders oft, aber es stimmte. Sie war wichtig und hätte er es ihr damals gesagt, wäre alles anders gewesen. Kate wollte seine Erklärung nicht hören und sprach stattdessen weiter. Es kamen Worte aus ihrem Mund, die den Agent erneut erstarren ließen. Er hielt die Luft an und sah sie ungläubig an. Wie bitte? Verhütung? Wieso sprach sie auf einmal davon, dass er auf die Verhütung hätte achten sollen? Sie hatten doch...oder etwa doch nicht?

Das konnte sie unmöglich ernst meinen? Die Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht des Agents und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sein Kopf war auf einmal vollkommen leer und er fühlte sich eigenartig. Kate meinte unmöglich, was er vermutete? Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Konnte Kate sich gar nicht an diesen Abend erinnern, sondern hatte ihn nur ertappt, weil er unvorsichtig gewesen war? Tony schluckte schwer und öffnete seinen Mund. Doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Er konnte das nicht fragen, weil er die Antwort nicht hören wollte. Er wollte nicht, dass sein größter Alptraum wahr wurde! Diese speziellen Worte durfte Kate auf keinen Fall aussprechen. Und doch rang er sich Sekunden später zu einem Wort durch. „Was?", seine Stimme hörte sich für ihn merkwürdig an. Viel zu hoch und fremd. Ob sie für jeden in diesem Raum so klang?

Herzlichen Glückwunsch? Sie wollte ihn doch mit Sicherheit einfach nur veräppeln? Doch dann kamen jene Worte, die der Agent so sehr gefürchtet hatte. „Du wirst Vater. Du hast gelogen und nicht daran gedacht, dass du mich geschwängert haben könntest",

Tony starrte Kate einfach nur an. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles und mit einem Mal war ihm unglaublich schlecht. Er war sich leider vollkommen sicher, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. Sie hatte wirklich gerade gesagt, dass sie schwanger war; dass er Vater werden würde. Das hieß also, dass sie sich wirklich an diese Nacht erinnern konnte. Oder zumindest, dass sie nun wusste, dass mehr passiert war, als er gestanden hatte. Verflucht. Ja, es war so viel passiert. Anthony hatte diese Nacht nie vergessen, weil sie einfach schier unglaublich gewesen war. Er schloss seine Augen und ungewollt wanderten seine Gedanken zu jeder Nacht ab, die nun dieses Drama ausgelöst hatte.

_Tony konnte sich nicht einmal mehr so genau daran erinnern, wie er mit Kate in seiner Wohnung gelandet war. Er wusste noch, dass er in dieser einen Bar auf sie getroffen war und dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt schon mehr als einen Cocktail getrunken hatte. Auf ihn hatte sie wie immer mit viel Sarkasmus reagiert. Sie war also noch nicht wirklich betrunken gewesen. Doch jetzt...jetzt wusste Anthony gar nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Kate war nicht mehr bei Sinnen! Sie kicherte und näherte sich ihm immer mehr. Wieso hatte er sie nur weiter trinken lassen? Dieser Kerl hatte sie versetzt und vermutlich hätte er in ihrer Situation genau dasselbe gemacht - er hätte sie aufhalten sollen._

_Andererseits hatte das hier etwas für sich. Caitlin war wirklich dabei, sich an ihn ranzuschmeißen! Tony wusste nicht, wie er ihrem Werben widerstehen sollte. Eigentlich wollte er das ja gar nicht. Gott, wieso sollte er sie nicht wollen? Kate war eine verdammt gutaussehende Frau und das war ihm nicht entgangen. Er hatte sie nur nie angebaggert; nie ernsthaft. Sie war seine Kollegin und irgendwie lagen die Beiden sich meistens ja auch einfach nur in den Haaren. Doch heute war es anders. Kate ging es nicht gut und jetzt war sie auch noch betrunken. Scheinbar tat sogar Kate in diesem Zustand Dinge, die er niemals von ihr erwartet hätte. Sie näherte sich ihm immer mehr. So nah war ihr Gesicht dem seinen wirklich noch nie gewesen._

_Sie schien sich ihrer Sache so sicher zu sein. Obwohl sie betrunken war, versuchte sie immer noch die Kontrolle über die Situation behalten zu wollen. Lange würde ihr das sicher nicht gelingen. Ganz sicher nicht. Tony wollte protestieren, aber ihre Lippen pressten sich rasch auf seine und schon reagiere sein Körper. Der Agent erwiderte den Kuss und seine Hände wanderten zu ihrer Hüfte; zogen sie enger an sich. Ob das hier richtig war, war im Moment nicht wichtig. Kate konnte doch nicht glauben, dass er bei so etwas nein sagen würde? Okay, jetzt dachte sie wohl überhaupt nicht nach, aber er würde es ihr nachher eben sagen._

_Caitlin vertiefte den Kuss und machte Tony dabei beinahe verrückt. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass seine Kollegin so eine gute Küsserin sein würde. Er sah in ihr immer einiges, aber das hatte er bisher nicht in ihr gesehen. Es gab einfach Frauen, bei denen man so etwas sofort annahm. Doch Kate gehörte für DiNozzo nicht zu diesen. Tja, da hatte er sich wohl gewaltig geirrt. Sie küsste ihn auf eine Weise, die sein Blut zum Kochen brachte. Ihre Hände taten das übrige. Flink fuhren diese unter sein T-Shirt und kratzten sanft über seine Haut. Ein Stöhnen entwich seinem Mund; wurde von Kates aufgefangen und dann war es wirklich um ihn geschehen. Er würde sie nicht aufhalten. Würde Kate ihn nicht stoppen, würde er mit ihr schlafen - selbst, wenn sie ihn nachher umbringen würde._

_Kate schien es zu wollen. Vielleicht eher ihr betrunkenes Ich, aber das tat nichts mehr zur Sache. Sie hatte das hier angefangen und nun würde sie auch damit leben müssen, dass er sie nicht aufhielt. Ja, eigentlich sollte er genau jetzt etwas Anstand zeigen und sie zurückweisen, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan, wenn ihre Zunge dabei war, in seinen Mund zu wandern. Herrje, selbst wenn er es wollen würde, würde er sich jetzt nicht mehr aufhalten können. Stöhnend ließ er seine Hände weiter nach unten wandern und hob sie dann auch schon hoch. Kates Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüfte und für einen kurzen Moment lösten ihre Lippen sich voneinander._

_Man sah ihr durchaus an, dass sie betrunken war. Dennoch konnte Tony in Kates Augen etwas sehen. Etwas sehr Schönes und funkelndes. Weiter konnte er darüber gar nicht nachdenken, weil ihre Lippen sich ungeduldig wieder auf seine legten. Selbstsicher wanderte er mitsamt Kate in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sie dort auf seinem Bett nieder. Er hatte schon so einige Frauen auf dieses Bett gelegt und sie dann so angesehen. Tony hätte aber nie geglaubt, dass Caitlin eines Nachts in seinem Bett liegen würde und sich nach ihm verzerrte. Genau das schien im Moment der Fall zu sein. Sie wollte ihn. Und Anthony konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er Kate ebenso wollte._

_Seine Hände strichen über ihre Beine nach oben zu ihrem Kleid und dann zog er sie etwas zu sich, damit seine Hände den Reisverschluss an ihrem Rücken öffnen konnten. Es gelang ihm schnell und schon bald lag Kate nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche vor ihm. Dies war ein Anblick, den Tony sich gut einprägen wollte. Ihre Unterwäsche war schwarz und mit Blumen bestickt. Anthony leckte sich bei ihrem Anblick über seine Lippen und konnte es kaum mehr abwarten. An der richtigen Frau waren diese Kleidungsstücke einfach nur unglaublich. Und Kate hatte den Körper dafür. Ungeduldig fanden die Lippen der Beiden wieder zueinander und zeitgleich entledigte er Caitlin ihrer Unterwäsche. Alles in ihm verzerrte sich nach dem Moment der Vereinigung._

_Und wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte, dann erging es Kate genauso. Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Körper und dann erneut unter sein T-Shirt. Dieses flog kurz darauf auf den Boden vor dem Bett und die Küsse zwischen den Beiden wurden leidenschaftlicher; verlangender. War das hier wirklich Kate? Bisher hatte er sich über so etwas mit ihr noch nie konkrete Gedanken gemacht und ab jetzt würde das anders sein. Sie zeigte ihm hier eine Seite von sich, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Tony zog scharf die Luft ein, als ihre Hände an seinem Gürtel angelangten und dann spielerisch über die ziemlich ausgeprägte Beule fuhren. Wollte sie ihn quälen? „Kate", hauchte er an ihre Lippen und dann tat sie ihm endlich den Gefallen und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Kurz darauf fummelte sie am Knopf seiner Hose herum und dann vernahm er das Geräusch des Reisverschlusses, der nach unten gezogen wurde._

_Tony kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Doch dann war die Hose endlich weg und er entledigte sich selbst seiner Boxershorts. Alles in ihm schrie nach Kate und aus diesem Grund küsste er sie wieder und presste seinen Körper dabei an ihren. Dass Gefühl konnte man kaum erklären. Man musste es selbst einmal erlebt haben, um es auch nur zu erahnen. Die Hände des Agents strichen über Kates Brüste und glitten dann weiter nach unten. Zu der Stelle, die ihre Weiblichkeit ausmachte. Für einige Sekunden wurde der Kuss sanfter und zärtlicher. Erkundend ließ er seine Finger über ihre Weiblichkeit gleiten und dann hielt Tony es einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie waren beide bereit. Er küsste sie wieder stürmischer und drang im selben Moment in sie ein._

DiNozzo öffnete seine Augen wieder und musste kurz seinen Kopf schütteln. Er konnte sich an diese Nacht verdammt gut erinnern. Ja, er hatte sich gerne daran erinnert. Der nächste Morgen war dagegen nicht so besonders schön gewesen. Kate war aufgewacht und hatte voller Panik erkennen müssen, dass sie eines seiner Hemden getragen hatte. In dem Moment war auch deutlich geworden, dass der Alkohol jegliche Erinnerung aus ihrem Kopf verdrängt hatte. Vermutlich war es doch nicht richtig gewesen, Kate nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Tony hatte wirklich nicht genug nachgedacht. Auch, was die Verhütung betraf. Hatte er wirklich nicht daran gedacht? Verflucht. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.

„Das ist ein Witz, richtig Kate?", einen Versuch war es doch Wert, oder etwa nicht? Anthony hoffte noch immer, dass Kate ihm doch nur einen ziemlichen Schrecken einjagen wollte. Doch sie wirkte viel zu ernst. Und Caitlin schien es auch genauso ernst zu meinen, als sie seine Frage verneinte und sich ihm wieder näherte. Allerdings hatte sie jetzt etwas in ihrer Hand und legte es ihm dann auf den Schreibtisch. Es war ein kleines, quadratisches Bild. Tony kannte das aus Filmen. Selbst hatte er bisher noch nie ein Ultraschallbild gesehen. Starr vor Angst ergriff er dieses und blickte es an. Darauf sollte etwas zu erkennen sein? Tony legte seinen Kopf schief, aber alles was er sah, waren komische Punkte und Flecken. Aber es war Kates voller Ernst. Sie war schwanger. Er hatte sie geschwängert. Nun sah er Kate wieder an und schluckte schwer.

Er sollte Vater werden? Tony hatte das nie gewollt und sich bisher nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Seine eigene Kindheit war nicht gerade toll gewesen und eigentlich konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ein guter Vater werden würde. Und dann sicher nicht so. Oh ja, diese Nachricht hatte er immer gefürchtet. Immerhin hatte er mit vielen Frauen geschlafen und sicher hatte er schon zuvor ein oder zwei Mal nicht so genau auf die Verhütung geachtet. Bisher schien er aber immer Glück im Unglück gehabt zu haben. Das war jetzt wohl vorbei. Er hatte seine Kollegin geschwängert. Oh verflucht!

Den Schrei, den er Sekunden später hörte, konnte DiNozzo sich nicht erklären. Hier schrie niemand. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und dann verschwamm das Großraumbüro vor seinen Augen. Tony blinzelte einige Male und wunderte sich darüber, weswegen er auf einmal in seinem Wohnzimmer war. Dann sah er, dass der Fernseher an war. Dort lief gerade irgendein alter Krimi und die Frau dort schrie noch immer wie am Spieß. Tony schaltete den Fernseher genervt aus und schüttelte seinen Kopf. So etwas Eigenartiges. Was hatte er da nur geträumt? Er war es ja gewohnt, dass sich in seinen Träumen ziemlich viel abspielte, aber so etwas?

Hatte er wirklich davon geträumt, dass er mit Kate geschlafen hatte und sie schwanger geworden war? Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich auf und seufzte dann. Das war wirklich albern. Kate würde doch niemals mit ihm schlafen. Es gab auf dieser Welt gar nicht genug Alkohol, damit so etwas passieren konnte. Caitlin und er? So etwas hörte sich wirklich nach einem Traum an und genau das war es auch gewesen. Einfach nur ein Traum. Wenn es wirklich vorgefallen wäre, würde er sich doch daran erinnern können. Ja, immerhin war Kate eine schöne Frau und wenn er mit ihr geschlafen hätte, würde er es nicht einfach vergessen!

Anthony stand auf, streckte sich kurz und ging dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Bevor er in sein Bett krabbelte, sah er es einige Sekunden lang an. Sein Traum hatte sich wirklich ziemlich real angefühlt, aber das war natürlich nicht möglich. Ein Traum konnte sich nicht echt anfühlen. Man konnte es nur annehmen und das lag dann meistens daran, dass ein gewisser Teil auf diese feuchten Träume reagierte. Endlich kuschelte Tony sich in sein Bett, doch dann bekam er etwas in die Hände, was ihn stutzig werden ließ. Der Agent schaltete das Licht an und besah sich das Etwas.

Ein schwarzer BH - mit einem Blumenmuster, das ihm verdammt bekannt vorkam. Aber woher nun nur wieder? War er von dieser Frau letzte Woche oder von einer anderen? Tonys Hirn versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, aber es wollte ihm nicht sofort gelingen. Erneut huschten Bilder des Traumes in seinen Kopf. Von Kate, in ihrer Unterwäsche, um genau zu sein. Entsetzt starrte er den BH in seiner Hand an. Der sah genauso aus, wie der, den Kate in seinem Traum angehabt hatte. Lächerlich! Der BH war vorher schon da gewesen und deswegen war er nun auch in seinem Traum vorgekommen. Er und Kate hatten niemals Sex gehabt. Niemals? Niemals. Und sie war nicht schwanger. So etwas würde ihm wirklich noch fehlen. Eine schwangere Kate und es war seine Schuld!

DiNozzo lachte und warf den BH in die nächstbeste Ecke. Totaler Schwachsinn! Tony machte das Licht aus und kuschelte sich in seine Kissen. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur schlafen. Hoffentlich würde er jetzt von etwas träumen, was nicht so albern war. Pff, Kate und er! Aber natürlich...

//

**THE END**

//**  
**


End file.
